Katara
by SgtPepper667
Summary: Organization XIII decides to take a weeklong trip to the lake. Everything seems to be going fine, but how can thirteen people be lucky? Rated T for Larxene’s potty mouth and maybe a few other things.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters, and all that other nice stuff from KH, or Bleach for that matter…I do happen to own a copy of one of the Bleach manga, a copy of both Kingdom Hearts OSTs, and a copy of Kingdom Hearts I&II

---------------------------------------------

Demyx grabbed the remote to his stereo and began flipping through songs. He was lying on his bed and he was staring at the plain, white wall. This was probably the most boring day of his life. No one was running around causing chaos like usual. He had just recently gotten scolded for playing with Marluxia's flowers and if he ever tried another joke his sitar would be taken from him. The blonde flipped over and hit his head on the floor. He got up and went to his bookshelf. It was filled with different types of manga. He picked up Bleach and began reading it, upside down, of course. In frustration of having nothing to do and the fact that he had already read that book a thousand times, Demyx threw the book against the wall and growled as he went through the entire CD again. Roxas just happened to be walking down the white hall when he heard a loud booming sound coming from Demyx's room. Roxas opened the door and poked his head in, only to see the blonde playing with his hair.

"Could you turn that down? It's really really loud," Roxas yelled through the song. Demyx looked at Roxas and paused his music.

"What?" He asked. Roxas slapped his forehead in frustration and told Demyx to turn the volume down. Demyx told Roxas that he would, but never did. He sighed and resorted to making his water clones fight to relieve boredom.

"Xemnas wants you," Vexen opened Demyx's door and turned off the stereo, fed up with the video game soundtrack.

"Great. What did I do now?" Demyx growled, obviously in a bad mood because of his extreme boredom.

"He wants to see everyone," Vexen said then walked out of the room. He wasn't too fond of Demyx because the hyper blonde was always toying around with his experiments and when he was done the experiment was usually in pieces or in a puddle on the floor. Demyx followed Number IV to the biggest, whitest room in the whole castle. Demyx took his seat next to Axel and Luxord and prepared himself not to listen to Xemnas' ramblings.

"Everyone seems bored around here so I thought we could take a week long vacation to the lake," Demyx sat up straight in his seat and gave the leader his full attention. Axel laughed at the sight of Demyx actually paying attention, but got yelled at for not doing so himself.

"How are you going to accomplish fitting thirteen people in one small boat?" Larxene asked. She hated boats, they made her sick. She hated the lake for that matter. Let's just say Larxene hated everything.

"Don't worry about that. I have one that is big enough for all of us," Xemnas' loud voice bounced off the walls and terrorized the poor member's ears. After he was finished speaking the members talked amongst themselves about how they were going to spend the week. Demyx was bouncing in his seat. He could hardly contain himself. He was so excited about finally getting out of the stupid castle.

"I can't wait for everyone to see my new bathing suit!" Marluxia said loudly. A little _too_ loudly. Disgusted looks were plastered on every member's face, except Marluxia's of course. He stood in the middle of the room, confused why everyone was starting at him. "What?" He asked. With that everyone left gagging and discussing how disgusting Marly's suit could be.

**Day 1**

Demyx could not sleep that night. He had packed all of his favorite CDs (which just happened to be just two video game soundtracks), his sitar and a few other odd things. He was the first one awake and was bouncing around his room waiting for someone else to get up so he could talk to him or her.

"Ugh…." Larxene trudged through the hall sleepily and turned to go into the bathroom. She looked like she had just come back from the dead. Demyx giggled and pulled out his digital camera and waited for Larxene to come out of the bathroom. When she did he quickly snapped her picture and ran off. "GET BACK HERE NOW, DEMYX!" She yelled and ran after the blonde. He quickly ran into his room and shut the door. He heard a thud and guessed that Larxene had run into the door again. Larxene had managed to wake up everyone else and since they were all ready to go, they set off for the lake.

"Wanna listen to my music?" Demyx asked Xemnas, who was driving.

"NO!" Vexen screamed, acting like a mad man. He hated young people's music, especially Demyx's. He found the video game soundtrack extremely annoying.

"Okay, give me the CD…" Xemnas sighed and reached back to get the CD from Demyx. He put the disk in the van's CD player and Dearly Beloved blasted in the speakers. Demyx had obviously been playing with the volume again. Xemnas was going to regret this…he could already tell.

"YAY! Turn it to twelve!" Demyx shouted in a high-pitched voice. Xemnas sighed and obeyed the blonde. The 13th Struggle now blasted through the van. Let's just say that Demyx's music was voted out, so Xemnas gave the blonde back his CD and Demyx's mouth was taped shut and he was tied down the seat to prevent him from anymore bouncing. Xemnas parked the van in a lot and hooked up the boat to the van. It was covered and no one could see it. With that, they finally went to the lake.

When they arrived there were a few people there. Xemnas backed the boat into the water and took off the cover. The boat was pure white. Just like the castle.

"Oh great…" Axel said in dismay as he stared at the white boathouse.

"WHY WHITE? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" Zexion screamed.

"Dude, you are so emo…" Demyx poked Zexion who was in the fetal position on the ground, crying.

"I hate the color white," Saix growled. Xemnas was petting the boat, calling it his love child.

"That is just freaky," Axel pointed over to Xemnas who was now screaming "DARKNESS" and looking for any trace of it to consume.

"Let's just get on the damn boat," Larxene glared at the whiteness of the boat. Everyone agreed and they finally began their lake trip. When everyone was finally on the boat Xemnas declared himself the captain and he started the boat. The only problem with this was that he had forgotten to get a new battery for it and now the boat wouldn't start. Larxene nearly jumped off the boat with glee and everyone else sighed.

"You could just charge the boat's batteries with Larxene," Lexaeus laughed, pointing to the hissing woman.

"That's stupid. She'd never do it," Xigbar crossed his arms and stared at her. He wanted to see her charge the boat. It would have been hilarious.

"Just use the van's battery to charge the boat's," Xaldin added. Everyone liked this idea, except Larxene who was as close the shore as she could get, hissing at the water. Xemnas got the jump cable and attached it in all the right places on the battery. In a few minutes the boat finally started and everyone cheered except for Larxene, who was still hissing.

"Weeeee!" Demyx screamed as he ran out of the small bathroom like structure in blue swim shorts. Saix changed and sat on a chair on the upper story of the boat, sun bathing with Luxord and Vexen. Larxene refused to come out from her corner and hissed at anyone who came near her. A wave splashed the blonde girl and she tried to get every trace of water away from her. Demyx took a picture of her and she threatened to shock the poor boy. The boat was traveling quickly through the lake. Pretty soon they reached their "hideout" and stopped the boat. All was well as Axel, Demyx and Xigbar played in the water. Saix, Vexen and Luxord were sunbathing on the top of the boat. An overly happy Marluxia was chasing Roxas while Larxene was still hissing at the water. Zexion was no where to be found (he was actually in the bathroom that he had painted black) Xaldin was catching fish with his spears while Lexaeus was naming them and Xemnas was searching for darkness through out the boat.

"I hate the lake!" Larxene hissed, but no one paid any attention to her. Marluxia came up behind her and pushed her in the lake. She let out a blood-curdling scream and nearly killed Marly. Demyx took a picture of this and laughed manically, saying something about putting the pictures on the Internet. Zexion had just come out of the bathroom looking rather pleased with himself.

"You're emo….you're not supposed to be happy…And why do you looks so happy after you got out of the bathroom?" Demyx got out of the water and just happened to catch Zexion smiling. The emo's face immediately twisted into a frown and Demyx walked away shrugging. Axel was having fun by making the water spontaneously combust in front of Xigbar, who would swim away screaming.

"Will you quit it! That's scary!" The Free Shooter yelled at the pyro who wasn't listening to him.

"No! It's fun! Anyways, I'm bored now. I want to go tubing…" Axel swam up the boat. He got bored so fast as a result of his microscopic attention span. Axel didn't bother to get out of the water so Xemnas dug through the stuff and he couldn't find the pump.

"I know I packed it…" Xemnas was still searching through all of the water equipment.

"You didn't pack the pump?" Axel shouted at the Superior.

"I did!" He screamed back.

"Can't you just ask Xaldin to inflate it?" Demyx asked, sitting on the edge of the boat. Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"What did you just say?" They all asked in unison.

"Inflate?"

"You mean, you KNOW that word?" Zexion's eye was wide, as he stared at the stupid Nobody.

"Duh, Emo Boy,"

"S…shut up!"

"Well you are!"

"All of you! Be quiet!" Saix threw his sunglasses at Zexion and hit him in the back of the head. Number VI held his head and crouched on the floor, he looked as if he was crying. Xaldin had agreed to inflate the tube and when that was done Axel was jumping around it squealing. The next thing on the list was to actually start the boat, but alas it would not start.

"NO! I AM STRANDED IN THIS DAMN LAKE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SHITHEADS! YOU FORGOT THE DAMN BATTERY! I AM GOING TO KICK EVERY ONE OF YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING ASSES!" Larxene screamed in rage and attempted to throw an innocent Saix over board.

"Who knew she had such a wonderful vocabulary?" Axel got in the boat and grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around his freezing body.

"We are not stranded, Larxene," Xemnas tried to calm the mad woman down, but it wasn't working. She was trying to throw Luxord off after she succeeded in throwing the blue haired elf off.

"Larxene's crazy…" Lexaeus backed away from her.

"OH MY GOD! PMS!" Zexion's shrill cry frightened most of the other members and they ran for shelter. Xemnas slapped his face wondering why he ever thought about bringing these nuts to the lake in the first place.

"I COMMAND THEE TO CEASE!" Xemnas shouted above Larxene's "wonderful" choice of words to describe the lake, Luxord, Saix, and the boat. Everyone stared at Xemnas and peace was restored to the boat – for a little while anyway – as Larxene was banished to the bottom. It was getting late anyway so the Organization decided to cook dinner and then sit around and enjoy the water. Well they were except Axel burned the steak they were going to eat and the drinks were watered down after Demyx wasn't satisfied with the taste. After a very unlucky day Organization XIII finally went to sleep.

---------------------------------------

I hope you liked it so far! Please review! It will make me happy! Some of the events in this story were inspired by real life events (like forgetting to charge the battery in the boat before going in the lake and forgetting the pump, lol)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Once again I don't have ownership of Kingdom Hearts…or Gravitation

**Towa:** Zexion's so cute! I luff him! He's a cute little emo kid! huggles Zexion plushie Oh and by the way, thank you so much for the reviews! I will be happy to write more!

--------------------------------------------------

**Day 2**

Zexion awoke to a warm body next to him. He rolled over only to become face to face with the flower loving, scythe wielding, queer Marluxia. Zexion's freakish girly scream woke up the entire boat – except Marly, who was grasping Zexion and refused to let go. Startled, the Organization ran into the part of the boat that Zexion was in and left after they found what they saw. Demyx snapped a picture quickly then skipped off merrily.

"_Oh no. Where is my razor? I need it!_" Zexion thought, searching frantically through his belongings looking for the very thing that could rid him of the cruel, awful life.

"Looking for this?" Zexion heard someone say. He spun around – with Marluxia still embracing him – only to find Axel holding up the blade. Zexion's eye widened as he tried to get it. "No more cutting for you! Cheer up emo kid!"

"Axel! Give it back!" Zexion squirmed and tried to get his skinny body out of contact with Marluxia's.

"No, got it memorized?"

"Please?" Zexion begged, he _needed_ to cut.

"No," Axel walked out of the room and threw the blade into the lake where it sank to the bottom of it and some emo fish picked it up and committed suicide…successfully. Zexion screamed again and this time managed to wake up Marly.

"Zexy!" The pink haired man cuddled Zexion, who was still squirming to get away.

"Don't call me that! GET OFF!" Zexion cried. Literally.

"But, Zexy…I love you!"

"I don't! I hate you! I hate everyone on this stupid boat!"

"Zexy don't say that!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME! GET OFF OF ME!" The blue haired man finally managed to get away for Marluxia and run away from him, sobbing. Marluxia finally let go and as he was leaving the room he blew a kiss to Zexion who cringed at the sight.

-----------------------------------------

Demyx was practicing his sitar as he was tanning. The Organization actually enjoyed the peaceful music Demyx was creating, all but Larxene who was still curled up in a ball hissing at the lake. Lexaeus had discovered a new pastime of poking Larxene with a stick and he watched her glare at him while she was hissing. He didn't run away because if Larxene were to lash out and try to destroy the rock-powered idiot he was prepared with a cup of water from the lake. Xemnas was still assuming the captain role as he stood at the wheel of the boat, pretending to move. Of course this didn't work because the battery was still out.

"Whoa! We are near a beach, man!" Xigbar shouted as he leaned over the boat's railing and pointed to the stretch of sand. It was a pretty beach that was completely empty.

"Awesome!" Axel ran over to take a peak.

"THANK GOD! I can finally get off this boat!" Larxene actually _smiled_.

"Someone's going to have to push the boat to the shore," Vexen was right. The boat wouldn't float there on it's own. "I vote Demyx."

"What?"

"Okay, so Demyx you go out and push the boat while Xaldin pulls it," Xemnas ordered. Demyx groaned, put his sitar down and dove into the cold lake. Xaldin tied a rope to the front of the boat and they began making their way to the beach. After twenty minutes they finally got there.

"FORGIVE ME LORD! I am sorry I cursed the lake! FORGIIIVEEEEEE MEEEEE!" Larxene screamed and ran across the beach before falling to the ground and kissing the sand.

"This is my spot!" Demyx ran to a shady part of the beach and put down his sitar and wrote "Demyx" in the sand with his finger before returning to the boat to gather his things.

"This is nice," Axel sat down and let the waves crash into his feet.

"I agree," Vexen stretched out in his chair and returned to sunbathing while reading a scientific book. Once again Organization XIII was peaceful, but it didn't last long. Larxene was taking a well-deserved nap; well she was until a bird decided Larxene would be a good spot to perch. The bird landed on Larxene and Demyx giggled as he watched it land. It took a few seconds for Larxene to wake up and when she did all was chaos. Basically Larxene extended her vocabulary by a word and fried the poor creature. Everyone backed a good twenty feet from the crazed PMSing woman.

"I think we should stay away from her," Zexion finally spoke.

"I'm hungry," Axel blurted out, drawing stick figures of Sora killing Kairi in the sand.

"Well, we would have something to eat if your stupid pyro ass didn't burn all the damn steak!" Larxene hissed at Axel. He growled at her and almost went over there to beat her up, but she was a girl and Xemnas would have a fit if the Organization began to attempt to get rid of other members again.

"LARXENE! GO TO THE BOAT NOW!" Xemnas pointed her to the boat and treated her as if she were a small child.

"But…" She pleaded.

"NOW!"

"Bastard," She boarded the boat and resumed her hissing.

------------------------------

_A few hours later_

"Hey Zexy!" Marluxia squealed like a fan girl…uh…boy. Zexion's eye showed total fear, but he was petrified by it to move away from the pink haired man.

"Get away from me!" Zexion cried.

"No! I love you! I cannot stay away from you, my love! You are like the flower in my garden that smells so sweet! Oh, let me have the honor of taking in your sweet fragrance!"

"Oh my God, that is just sick," Axel overheard Marluxia's speech. He decided to creep to the bushes by them and listen in.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Zexion screamed and crawled away from Marluxia.

"Where ever are you going my love?"

"I AM NOT YOUR LOVER!"

"Oh, but you are! Come here my sweet flower!"

"I am not a flower!"

"But, Zexy, you smell as one!"

"I do not, you sick man!"

"Please, address me as Snufflecakes!"

"NEVER!" Zexion tripped and fell face first into the sand. Marluxia rushed by his side and picked up the panting Nobody.

"Oh, my sweet Zexy! You are injured! Don't worry! Your Snufflecakes is here to aid you!" Marluxia cradled Zexion's limp body in his arms.

"Oh wow…" Axel watched through the bushes. He didn't realize it, but Demyx and Roxas had joined him. Demyx was frantically pressing the capture button on his camera.

"That is just plain disgusting," Roxas whispered.

"No crap," Axel said sarcastically. It was getting late and Xemnas had just called everyone to find a spot to sleep. Once he made sure everyone – including Larxene, who would be spending the rest of the week on the boat – was in their spots and drifting into sleep Xemnas pulled out a copy of Gravitation and began snickering as he read it.

----------------

**Towa:** Le gasp! Xemnas likes Yaoi! Hehe, how did you like this one? I'm working on the third chapter! It should be up soon! Feel free to review more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing

**Towa:** Oh my gosh! Org XIII gets attacked by...(hehehe I am so evil ) You'll find out soon enough skips off with her Axel and Demyx plushies

----------------------------------------

**Day 3**

The sunlight forced Axel to wake up. He yawned, stretched, then walked over to Xemnas who was sleeping with a plushie of a man in a bunny suit. The fire wielding Nobody wasn't the first to wake. Vexen was leaning against a tree reading another one of his books and Demyx was playing with the water. The shapes twisted and then crashed into one another. Demyx got bored of playing with the water after an hour and began going around bugging the other members.

"I wish something would happen," Demyx sighed and fell in the sand. As if on cue another boat crashed on the beach. It was filled with fan girls. Two girls immediately jumped off the boat and ran towards the Organization.

"Oh crap. THEY ARE COMING TOWARDS US!" Zexion screamed.

"As if!" Xigbar pulled out his guns and aimed them at the ever approaching girls. They squealed and split up. The taller one ran to Axel and Demyx and the shorter one ran to Roxas. The taller one grabbed Axel and Demyx and carried them to her boat. The shorter one stole Roxas.

"Too bad they didn't steal Marluxia..." Zexion glared at him.

"That's Snufflecakes!" Marluxia went into fan boy mode again and refused to let go of Zexion.

"OH MY GOD! FAN GIRLS!" Saix hid behind Xemnas as two girls pulled on him to come with them. The fan girls' numbers seemed to be growing rapidly. There was a terrible screech as all of them ran to the Organization. Somehow Demyx, Axel and Roxas were replaced and the twelve members found themselves frantically searching for a hiding place. Larxene was safe because she was a girl and fan girls attack boys, not girls. Most of the time, but since Organization XIII is having a rather unlucky week everything goes wrong, so some fan girls did attack Larxene.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, BITCHES!" Larxene summoned her electricity to shock all of her fan girls. This worked and they left. The other members got smart and decided to use their powers and after fighting fan girls for three hours they all left. All except for two.

"Aw, they left us," The taller girl said to the shorter one.

"We don't need them anyways,"

"Kayla, how are we supposed to get home?"

"I guess Organization XIII will have to take us home, Kendra,"

"Really?" Kendra jumped in place, obviously very happy about the news.

"Yeah!" The two girls began walking over to Xemnas.

"Do you have a place for us?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, we're kinda lost,"

"Uh, sure. You aren't going to attack us are you?" Xemnas asked, backing away.

"No!" They said in unison. Xemnas agreed to take the girls into Organization XIII...even if they weren't Nobodies and they didn't have powers. They did get the black cloaks though.

"How do we look?" Kendra asked as her and Kayla ran out of the bathroom. Kendra was about 5'3 with long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Kayla was a few inches shorter than Kendra had more blonde in her long brown hair. Her eyes were a greenish color.

"Like one of us," Zexion crossed his arms and frowned because Marluxia was still attached to him.

"Is your battery dead?" Kayla asked, inspecting the boat.

"Yeah," Saix replied.

"The girls we were with left one here," Kendra pointed to the heavy black box near Demyx's spot.

"WE ARE SAVED!" Vexen screamed. It was extremely out of character for the old man. He was eager to get back to the castle and invent a potion to make Marluxia not so queer. Vexen's out of characterness earned him a stare from the other fourteen people. So Organization XIII's luck was changing for the better. Once they got the battery in the boat Organization XIII (**Towa:** Now when I say that it's including Kayla and Kendra) took off to drive around in the lake.

"Can I go tubing now?" Axel asked as Kendra was playing with his hair. Kendra and Axel had developed a strong friendship along with Demyx, Roxas and Zexion. Kayla and Roxas were almost as inseparable as Kendra, Demyx, Axel, and Zexion.

"Yeah!" Demyx and Kendra said together.

"Oh! I want to also!" Kayla joined the group at the end of the boat, anxiously waiting to go tubing.

"Fine, I'll inflate it..." Xaldin walked over to the deflated tube and summoned the wind to fly in and inflate it. It only took a couple of seconds and the tube was in the water and tied to the end of the boat.

"I'm going first!" Demyx jumped on the tube.

"Me too!" Kendra swam after him. (By the way, they are wearing their swim suits. Kendra, Kayla, Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Zexion are)

"Say when," Xemnas shouted over his shoulder. Kendra and Demyx locked arms and grasped the handles on the tube.

"Ready!" The two shouted and Xemnas made the boat lurch forward, jerking the tube with it. The others enjoyed watching the two struggle to stay on the tiny tube. Kendra's grasp began slipping as did Demyx's. If one of them was going to fall they were going to take the other with them. Kendra's hand finally slipped off and she grabbed Demyx's arm to try to stay on, but the water was pulling Kendra, who was pulling Demyx who finally let go.

"They're gone!" Kayla shouted to the captain. Xemnas brought to the two.

"That was fun!" Kendra laughed as she pulled herself on the boat then Demyx followed her. It was now Kayla and Roxas' turn. Kayla jumped on the tube and Roxas casually got on. They grasped the handles and gave the signal to Xemnas. He went the same speed as he did with Kendra and Demyx. Kayla and Roxas managed to stay on for a long time. By this time Kendra and Demyx had already fallen off. Just when Roxas thought he could stay on forever he fell off and Kayla held on for a while longer as the boat slowed.

"My turn!" Axel grabbed Kendra's arm and dragged her on the tube with him when Kayla and Roxas got back on the boat. Axel told Kendra to keep low to the tube and hold on as tight as she could.

"If we wrap our arms together and keep low, we might be able to stay on for a long time," Axel said as they were waiting for Xemnas to take off. Kendra smiled and nodded and got ready to be jerked. Xemnas finally started the boat and the tube was jerked. It swerved left and right and the two tried to keep it from getting out of the wake. Eventually it did and Axel told Kendra to stay calm and lean to her left. She began slipping and Axel took one of his hands off the handle and grabbed the girl and helped her get a good grip on the handle once more. They finally returned to the wake, but were eventually pushed out again. This time they leaned to the right and successfully returned to the wake. Two minutes seemed like ten and Kendra couldn't hold on any longer.

"Axel, I'm going to fall off!" She shouted. He looked at her and she fell off, taking the pyro with her.

"They're down!" Kayla giggled.

"Wow, that was a lot of fun!" Kendra laughed. Axel shook the water out of his hair. The sun was setting. It was almost a perfect day, but for dinner Axel fried the steak again and Xaldin nearly killed one of the new girls with his spears. Larxene fell in the water and passed out from hissing so much and the battery in the boat decided to die and once again they were stranded, but this time it was in the middle of the lake. Luckily Organization XIII had packed everything up before leaving the beach. Or so they thought...

"OH MY GOD! I LEFT MY SITAR ON THE BEACH!"

--------------------------------------

**Towa:** Poor Demy! I hoped you liked it! I suffered from writer's block most of the day, lol. Please keep those reviews coming! And thanks to some of my reader's for the idea of the fan girls attacking Organization XIII!


End file.
